


CRIMSON

by devzil



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Pennywise - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Clowns, Dominant Pennywise (IT), F/M, Kink, Menstrual Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devzil/pseuds/devzil
Summary: Pennywise x reader Oneshot---It learns the "thrill" of the human female anatomy and the period that comes with her. Its lover threatened by such a state decides for a shower to start her very sore and painful morning. She is greeted by her mate that turns it into a much more interesting scene - ravishing her on tile walls.---Warning: this smut contains a blood kink, specifically period/menstrual blood. Although it is only mentioned towards the beginning of the story - do not read this if such a kink makes you uncomfortable.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	CRIMSON

The sounds of soft humming filled the walls around you. Hot water poured down your face and trickled down your naval to your most intimate parts, gently releasing a river of crimson into your drain. This part always felt amazing. Waking up in a puddle of your own blood at the crack of dawn wasn't exactly something you looked forward to every month. However, with your luck, it happens quite frequently and called for hot, steamy showers to rid you of such violating grime.

The morning was beautifully calm. The sun that peaked through your bathroom window lit everything in a soft amber glow. You smiled to yourself as you squirted shampoo into your hands and messaged it into your scalp. You released a sigh of pleasure at the feeling.

You continued bathing yourself, running your fingers up and down your body, cleansing and massaging any sore spots as best you could. You stopped at your womanhood before inhaling softly to massage the sore tissue, releasing your breath as you felt it run clean with water again.

Large arms wrapped around your abdomen softly. Nails scraped their way on your skin, marking and touching every sensitive part of your body like a memorized map. Every part exposed to the light; they ran across. It caught you by surprise of course, so when you jumped a little, they only held you tighter, releasing a soft, gentle growl from the creature that engulfed you.

"You scared me." You said softly, running your hand along Its arm, intertwining your fingers with its large claws.

"Hurt." Voice scratchy, low. Angry and slightly worried, it spoke into your neck now. Smelling and only holding you tighter.

"I’m okay. I’m not hurt, see?" You spun around to face it. It completely blocked the stream of water at this point. Towering a good foot and a half above you, it only stared at you. Eyes focusing from baby blue to a light orange.

"Blood. Why do you bleed if you're not hurt?" It bent down to meet its face with yours.

Truth be told the gentleness and concern it gave you made you warm inside. It’s never let you be so intimate and close without lashing out and causing you to near shit yourself from fear. It was not kind. It was not caring. But it was being nothing but kind at this moment, and the concern that laced its voice only made your lips turn up in a shy smile.

"It’s my period. This is normal. It’s what happens to women. I’m hurting, yes, but I’ll be okay."

It only looked at you. Eyes still dancing, glazed over with confusion now. You giggled softly and placed your hand on its lower abdomen. Fidgeting with the lowest red pompom that rested near its waist. You sat there, watching the water run off the creature's suit. Surprisingly it was quite clean. After a few minutes, you looked up to meet its baby blue eyes staring down at you.

Your heart was dancing, your core was on fire. It still hasn’t lashed out at you. You haven’t seen those blue orbs stay blue for as long as they have been, you didn’t even know it was possible.

"What?" You said, as it still peered into your soul.

It didn’t respond. Just looked.

"I’m fucking freezing, I need the water." You carefully slipped your way around to its backside, sighing in relief as the water hit your skin. You ran your fingers down to your slit once more, massaging for a slightly different reason now.

Watching as the blood left your body, you bit your lip at the sensation of your fingers and your back suddenly being pulled to the creature’s chest. It grabbed your thighs roughly, nails digging into your tender flesh, lifting you into the air. You felt the familiarity of its roughness and relaxed deeper into it. Its head was dipped down so your head could rest on its shoulder, allowing you to go completely limp into its touch. Your legs were open wide, the water from the stream running over your exposed slit was a sensation you didn't need right now. You suppressed your quiet moan into your bottom lip, biting hard.

"You are... in heat." Its voice laced with hunger as it inhaled your scent sharply, burying its nose into your neck.

All you managed to let out was a muffled "mhm" in response. Your brain was foggy with arousal as it kneaded your thighs gently under its touch, nails scraping every now and then. It didn't take long before you were pinned up against the wall, it's hot breath tickling your inner thighs as your knees rested on its broad shoulders.

You smiled down onto its gaze, running your hand gently through its ginger hair which seemed unfazed by the moisture in the air. It purred deeply, a guttural expression of content.

"Penny?" You spoke softly. It looked up to you, drool dripped from its lips.

“I love you.” You cooed softly with the sweetest smile spread across your face.

Its eyes trailed over your face, the orbs turning a deep orange before its tongue crashed into your pulsing core. Teeth wrapping around your sensitive bud as it let out a low growl of arousal, you slammed your head back letting out a strangled whimper and a suppressed moan in surprise.

The creature claimed you as its mate several months back on a warm summer night. To be quite honest, you still aren’t sure why. But the love you feel for it is unrivaled. You have only made love to it once before. It was rough and carnal, and it sent you over every possible edge of pleasure you could have ever reckoned. But right now, the gentleness in its touch has you on fire. You never thought it was capable of being as tender as it is being with you. And for some odd reason, it has your senses higher than the stars.

Its tongue was long, longer than anything you’ve ever seen. It seemed to have the ability to control its length, however. The base was like any other humans, but the further it stretched the more ridged and texturized it became. And currently, it was wrapped inside you so deeply those ridges hit every spot that sent your body into a euphoric trance and your sight hazy by tears of lust.

As the ending of its tongue kissed at your cervix entrance suddenly, you pulled your mind back to reality, gripping its hair tightly, clenching your legs around its ruffled neck. It was sore, extremely sore, you didn't want it to stop out of fear of hurting you, but it did exactly that. Its eyes were filled with worry and its tongue retreated from you with a trail of blood and your arousal. You let out a whimper as it left you feeling empty.

“Did I hurt you?” Its voice was quiet, its eyes so light blue they were almost white with concern.

“Sore. I’m just sore, no you didn’t.” You smiled with half-lidded eyes, begging internally for its tongue to be back inside you. You didn’t have to be verbal with your emotions around the creature, it knew. It could smell and sense everything you were feeling. But sometimes it liked to play games with you, tricks. Make you beg. And it did just that.

You could tell it knew when it looked back down at your core dripping the mixture of fluids onto its frilly clown ruffles, staining them with your scent. You could tell when its eyes looked back up to you, changing from that sweet blue to the darkest amber you’ve ever seen.

You refuted its expression with a displeased groan.

“Penny… Please don’t make me say it.” You frowned slightly, pushing your hips towards it, desperately trying to create some sort of friction on your bulging clit.

It only hummed in response. A wicked shit-eating grin spread across its face as it watched you, teasing your sensitive bud with a flick of its tongue.

“Baby… please.” You whimpered.

“Mmmm…” It hummed in response to the adoring name you just gave it. “Please what?” It looked at you straight in the eyes as it sank the tip of its sharp canine into your clit, watching your expression turn from lust to pain and then back again.

“ _Please, please fuck me. With our tongue, fingers, anything. Please._ ” You were so weak and so wickedly aroused it almost began to burn your insides. You couldn’t think straight, and it was becoming unbearable by the second.

It didn’t take long for the clown to shove its tongue back inside of you – ravishing at your insides and carefully spreading your lips with its slender fingers, pressing long and soft strokes to your labia, pinching when they neared your clit. It continued this for a while, helping you reach your climax in a matter of minutes, but right before you could come undone on its tongue, it retreated.

“Hey, what the fuck!” You gasped, clearly frustrated with this game it was playing.

“Quiet.” It spoke smoothly as it lowered you down the wall. Your heartbeat raised as it lowered you as you saw the flesh that peered out from the trousers of its costume. It was large, inhumanly large. Similar to its tongue, it was rigid and textured with larger girth and a knot that laid at the base. It was as white as snow at the tip and ombre into a deep red, nearly black towards its body. It had similar markings on it as the clown had on its face, you could only assume it did nearly the same thing – opened to reveal something more sinister, but you tried to block that image as best as you could.

“Penny?” You looked up to its eyes as the meat prodded at your entrance.

It only growled in response as it plunged forward into you, causing you to shriek at the sudden intrusion. It burned like hell and tears stung your now clenched eyes. Your knuckles were white, and it took notice of your tenseness. “Feel so good.” It softly spoke into your ear as it peppered gentle kisses to the crook of your neck and down your collarbone. It began thrusting into you softly with much ease, considering your state of arousal from earlier and quickening the pace. “You feel so good.” It was growling into your neck now; your pain quick becoming pleasure as those ridges hit all your right spots.

You were having a hard time keeping quiet as its thrusting became more intense, your high from earlier came crashing down as you screamed as an orgasm took over, but it did not stop. Instead, it spread your legs even further and reached deeper inside of you. You swear to god it had to be in your womb by now, there's no way it wasn't physically rearranging your guts.

“Pen—penny-ah!” You were a gasping and moaning mess with this new position, trying so hard to stay grounded and focus, you leaned forward to place your forehead against its. Penny simply took this as an advantage to change the position again. It pulled you closer to its body as its girth completely stood upright inside of you and lowered you onto the knot of the meat. Its long tendril digits caressed your ass as it bounced you up and down upon its shaft, your womanhood making distinct wet erotic popping sounds as it engulfed the knot over and over again.

You came undone once again, burying your face into its ruffles and sobbing as your orgasm took over you, wrapping your legs around its waist and shaking uncontrollably.

  
“Good.” It spoke suddenly as it pressed your back into the wall once again, fucking you relentlessly. “You are such a good girl.” Your walls were overly sensitive, the pet name didn’t help. You could feel it starting to twitch inside of you.

  
“Penny, please. I’m going to break. I can’t take this much longer.” You weren’t lying as right then and there you came once again, biting down on your lip and gasping for air as you watched your juices spurt onto its ruffles; dirtying the material even more. It only growled in response and shut its eyes as it buried itself deep inside you – knot and all – filling you with its seed.

You both standstill, panting.

“Holy, fuck.” You smile and let out a small giggle as you lock eyes with its, leaning forward to capture its lips in a tender kiss. It kissed back feverishly but gently, as it was still learning the human and mortal expressions to love. You loved Penny for that, it was always trying to improve your relationship however it could.

“I love you too.” It purred into you now, it looked very content and calm for once. You couldn’t help the butterflies that formed in your stomach at such a statement.

"Hey goofball, I need to shower… How long will you be like that?" You shifted and ground your hips, hinting towards the obvious knot that was now inside you. Penny let out a low guttural moan in response as the girth twitched inside you again.

“Long time.” It responded, pushing the knot deeper inside of you and beginning its soft thrusting once again as its length grew. A loud moan escaped your lips. “fu-fuck.”

This was going to be a long day, but were you really all that against it?

No. In fact, you were going to enjoy it immensely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you guys like this. I hope to write more Penny in the future as he is near and dear to my heart. Until then, see you next time! (please send me your requests/suggestions if you have any!)


End file.
